Unshifted
by Shadow's Half-Life
Summary: I, Rosemarie Hathaway, died in combat protecting two LaPush shifters, and then, in my final seconds of life, changed into a wolf. The problem? My daughter Stasia is now being raised by the wolf pack, and I am immortal, forever stuck in this wolf body and unable to contact my family or shift back. I am unknown, it has been six years, and now my new family has been called to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Six **years ago, my former soulmate told me "Love fades, mine has". Five and a half years ago, I had my baby girl, Anastasia Victoria Mazur Belikov Hathaway. Five years ago, I sacrificed myself to save a few of the La Push wolf pack when they came upon Strigoi, and didn't check their back.**

 **But I didn't die. As my Dhampir body died, I changed into a giant wolf, and gave my daughter to the pack to be raised.**

 **I had to give up my baby, because when my Dhampir body died, I lost the ability to shift back. Worse, I was not part of the La Push pack, so I could not communicate with others. The only reason my baby knows her name is because her birth certificate was in my backpack. She knows nothing of her father Dimitri, Lissa, or St. Vlad's.**

 **The pack calls me The Loner, but when I watch my baby, Stasia calls me Red. Red Wolfe.**

As I patrolled, I pointed my snout in the direction of Anastasia. My fur was white, with red and black streaks that move across my pelt when I fight, hence the nickname Red Wolfe, as that is what the other wolves see first, but now it was still, signifying that no Strigoi were near, I did not feel threatened, and I was not fighting.

Noises behind me made me stop, and turn around. It was Sam and Stasia, checking on me.

"Mommy? Red? Have any red-eyed monsters come this way? Are you okay?" Stasia felt concern for me, despite only being five, and always asked if I was okay.

I nodded, and woofed slightly to Sam, signally that all was fine.

"Loner, umm, Red, we need to talk."Sam walked out of Stasia's hearing, and waved for me to follow him. "Red, I know you weren't completely human when you rescued Seth and Leah from the Strigoi , and we have now received a summons from the Moroi queen. She says she has heard that we have a young Dhampir with us, and she wants to meet us. She also says that she has heard of our legends, and would like the know if they are real, which basically means she wants us to protect the Moroi. And there is one more thing..." He began to stutter slowly.

I gave him a glare, and he began to speak again.

"This was delivered by a Dhampir called Guardian Petrov, and she said that the wolf with "unusual patterns" on her coat, also known as you, was expected to come, and she also remarked on how much Stasia looked like two guardians she used to know. I told her that the father died fighting the Strigoi, and the mother had lost the ability to shift back because of grief. She left soon after, but not before taking a photo of her. I'm sorry Red, but we couldn't stop her without arousing suspicion, so she has pictures of the pack and Stasia." He said this quickly, backing off slowly. I had attacked pack members before for pissing me off, and he was wary of me.

However, that's not what held my attention. The only thought I could hold onto was that Alberta had pictures of my daughter, and Stasia looks exactly like me, but with Dimitri's hair and eyes. Those pictures would be going back to the Guardian Council, and they would know immediately who Stasia's parents were. Shit. Major Shit.


	2. Alberta Petrov's Visit

**I know I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is.**

 **I don't own anything. I wish I did(there would have been changes) but I don't.**

Alberta Petrov's Point of View

As I drove up to the La Push Quilete Reservation, I thought about what we knew. There had been reports of giant, horse-sized wolves from Dhampirs and Moroi passing through the cloudy town. One special report was about a white wolf with red and black stripes that seem to move, from the few images we had managed to snap of the female. Also, a young female Dhampir, or so we suspected, had no records of a birth certificate, and went by the name Anastasia Black-Wolfe. We had one fuzzy image of her, and she looked a lot like Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway Jr. In fact, Guardian Belikov and Hathaway Sr. had both been called in by the council, who asked if they had any relatives, human, Dhampir, or Moroi living there.

Suddenly, the forest was blocked by a group of teenagers, maybe as old as 20, and one or two 25-year old looking guys.

"I am Jacob Black, Chief of this tribe. Why have you come here? Do not lie, I know you are not completely human." A tall, russet-colored native said as I got out of the car and prepared to confront them about the legends and sightings.

"I am Guardian Petrov, and, as you have noticed, a Dhampir. I have come to talk to you about werewolf sightings reported to us, and came to ask if you would kindly help us against the Strigoi. I have come from Queen Vasilisa Dragomir of the Moroi and Dhampirs. I also carry an important message about one Anastasia Black-Wolfe. We believe that Miss Black-Wolfe May be the unknown daughter of some friends of mine. Please, take me to your headquarters so we may hold this conference in private." Really, I was hoping to get close enough to the young dhampir so that I could take some photos with the iPhone 6that was clutched in my suddenly sweaty palm as I realized I was outnumbered and probably outgunned if the stories of the disappearing Strigoi was true.

"Of course, we can show you to our meeting place so we will not be overheard by the humans near us. Although, it is not possible that Stasia is your friends' child, as unfortunately, the child's father died in a battle about four years ago, and the child's mother is now permanently wolf. She can no longer shift back, due to grief and loss of their imprint bond." What? Imprint bond? Would that have been like true love, like Dimitri and Rose back at the academy?

"Oh, and follow us. Do try and keep up, we do not waste time, although we have all the time in the world" That seemed to be some kind of inside joke between them, but I couldn't figure out what it might have been. Were they immortal? "Come on, follow us."

Soon we arrived at a large ranch-style house nestled in the woods, and two figures waited for us. one was tall, and had three parallel scars running down her face. she was pretty, but her beauty was marred. the scars made a chill run down my back as I thought about how she must have obtained those. Werewolves must be very dangerous indeed.

The other, smaller child-figure looked exactly like Rose did at that age, but with the trademark Belikov hair and eyes. There is no way that Anastasia was not a Hathaway-Belikov... But... They were Dhampirs. But this was Rose Hathaway we were talking about. She could make anything possible, be it restoring a Strigoi or breaking out of highly-secure academies with ease. Quickly, I slammed back up my Guardian mask and snapped a few dozen pictures quickly. I also noticed that another tall native had seen me taking pictures with my IPhone and was glaring at me behind Jacob Black, the Alpha.

"I'm sorry, she just looks so much like my niece, it is quite surprising. I'm sure you can understand." Then, just for good mesure, I took a few of all the natives gathering around me.

"I understand, I am Sam Uley." The Quilete looked like he wanted to destroy my phone, and was shaking violently, despite his calm demeanor, until Jacob squeezed his arm and muttered something.

"And one more thing, the white wolf with the unusual red and black patterns on her fur is requested to come. My queen looks forward to meeting her soon." With that bombshell, I quickly jogged off, not wanting to face their anger over being summoned so unkindly. Queen Vasilisa had changed since Rose left. And it wasn't for the better.


End file.
